


When one grinds the teeth, the hand slows

by Spacii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be read as pre-slash, Danny knows ALL, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Have a bandaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/pseuds/Spacii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's patience isn't endless, but Jackson's like family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When one grinds the teeth, the hand slows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fix-it fic and while I don't like Jackson I still kind of want to. So here's some fluffy friendship fic.
> 
> Also the title is from a Hawaiian proverb (according to Google anyway) that essentially means "Forgive and get on with life. Forgiveness is a great power that brings freedom to all sides. Anger is fear of letting go. Let go of the past and move on." Proper wording is: NAU KE KU’I, LOHI KA LIMA ~ Via " _The Little Book of Aloha_ "
> 
> I may have thought about this too much... Ah well! :D
> 
> Unbeta'd and I think my first ever Gen fic... O_O

Danny was never one for pointlessly grand gestures or obnoxious posturing, he had Jackson for that. Usually. What he has right now though is a lying son of a bitch for a best friend and he has the evidence of it right here, on tape.

“ _I’m fine_.” Jackson says.

“ _There’s nothing for you to worry about_.” He insists.

As if Jackson turning into the giant lizard that’s been stalking him every other night isn’t something he should concern himself with. Danny briefly entertains the thought that maybe he doesn’t know he turns into a cold blooded, drooling stalker... but then dismisses it because _why else_ would Jackson tape himself on the full moon and be freaking out about lost footage if he didn’t at least suspect? He stopped doing amateur porn when he started dating Lydia and it’s not like he was shy about that either. He should be thanking Danny for breaking in and erasing the footage for him and spilling his guts.

Oh he can understand, a little bit, why Jackson probably keeps it secret. Changing into a venomous reptilian creature is a major lifestyle change. He just wishes Jackson would come clean, give Danny an idea how clear headed he is while transformed so he knows whether or not to fear for his life when he hears scrabbling outside his window. Maybe then Danny could have **him** clean the goo off the glass so he can stop accidentally paralyzing himself, he has these old leather gloves for that now but it still...

He wonders if Jackson is in trouble.

Danny _knows_ him, in ways neither of them would ever admit. So chances are whatever is happening to Jackson was more than likely his own damn fault. That’s just the way Jackson operates, for all that he struggles to be “better” he’s really just self-destructive when it comes down to it. Doesn’t change anything though, he’s still Danny’s friend, still his family. He should have told him instead of leaving him to find out second-hand like this.

It’s not like Jackson can’t trust him.

When the Mahealani’s first moved to Beacon Hills Danny was still in grade school and certain of only two things: He was attracted to other boys, and he didn’t particularly care what other people thought about it. Even when he was dabbling in highly illegal activity he was made sure to be careful about how he treats others, even if they are small-minded idiots. One of the family sayings was, **_Ho’omoe Wai Kahi Ke Kao’o_** , which essentially means to live in harmony with other people and the world around you. This is difficult when someone’s being an ass but he tries, even during his “dark period” as his mom calls it, and people like him for that.

Jackson was the only exception to that rule, at first. They rub each other the wrong way almost immediately after their first meeting and attempting to destroy each others lives was their favorite past-time in middle school. Danny sort of enjoys it, Jackson’s not all that smart but he’s imaginative when it comes to certain things. Their prank wars to this day are things of legend but even then there were certain things they would not do, certain lines that were never crossed. Jackson never brought up Danny’s sexuality and Danny never attempted to actually ruin his life, though he was more than able to. Aside from Jackson bullies were never an issue for Danny thankfully, at least not schoolyard bullies. Adults though, they were another matter entirely.

One day during lunchtime Danny miraculously manages to convince the teacher he was using his laptop to do homework when the usual slew of commentary started up. “Admit it, I’m your type. You want this.” A scraggly prepubescent Jackson proclaims, kissing his nonexistent bicep. Danny actually pauses in his typing to look over in exasperation. “I already told you Whittemore, I don’t date _girls_.” He's actually amused by the posturing.

“Jackson and Danny sitting in a tree...!” Someone starts and pretty soon the whole lunchroom was singing along much to the boys mutual horror. Danny may have been red with embarrassment but Jackson was utterly white in terror, before he could ask what was wrong though a teacher is pulling them both out of the room and to the principal's office. Parents are called and the boys are separated and interviewed according to policy. Danny isn’t too worried about himself but he doesn’t like seeing the other boy so scared, bully or no. So he pickpockets Jackson’s phone when no one's looking and slips his phone in its place. Once the counselor excuses them and the coast is clear he sends a text.

**What’s wrong? Why so scared?**

Jackson jumps at the unfamiliar ringtone, looks around wildly before he realizes what’s causing it. Danny snickers and waves when he gets it.

**Nothin**

**Doesnt look like nothing**

**Mind your own damn business**

**Ok**

**…**

Danny starts playing with the settings on his newly acquired phone.

**Stop that! Gimmie back my phone**

**Come get it**

**… fuck u**

**I already told you I dont date girls :P**

Jackson’s mouth twitches up into a smile at that but it fades into a horribly guilty look when the door opens and his concerned parents walk in. He manages to send one last text before their both dragged into the Principal’s office.

**Sorry**

Turns out the Whittemore’s were a kind of a picture perfect American family. Danny can’t see why Jackson’s so freaked out at being sent to Principal’s office. Then **his** parents arrive, and talks are had, and Danny finds himself on the receiving end of a blistering scolding from the principal who seems to think that Danny can’t control himself due to his “peculiarity”.

The silence after the Principal’s speech is deafening, the Whittemore’s are stunned and his parents are both purple with rage. Overall it’s not good. Danny’s ears and eyes burn but before anyone can say anything in his defense Jackson gives an exaggerated sniff.

“I just-- I just-- wanted to help Danny with his Valentine since he helped me with my homework--” Then there’s crocodile tears and Jackson works his personal brand of manipulative magic that comes with being a smart, attractive young boy with a good reputation and loving parents.

Principal Weyland was summarily fired that same week and to this day people were still debating the exact reason for it, though that’s Jackson’s doing too. Was it because he was a prejudice bastard? Was it because of some other, more nefarious reason? The _real_ reason was because he was a prejudice bastard and two sets of very loyal parents weren’t having that sort of behavior around their children. That’s the truth, but Jackson may have hinted that Principal Weyland also suffered from a hardcore lolita complex and that Danny’s defense of his purity resulted in Weyland being shipped to a reform compound in Columbia.

Danny’s personal code of honor insists that he doesn’t encourage these rumors, he has Jackson for that, but he doesn’t exactly deny them either and they’ve been friends ever since. All apologies and slights between them forgiven. A few weeks into their friendship Danny starts to understand why he was so scared in the office. Jackson’s adopted and utterly terrified of being rejected again. He had it rough until the Whittemore’s took him in as a kid and there was nothing he can do to repay them for it, no way he’s “good enough” for them. He loves them and it doesn’t even matter that they had a kid named “Jackson” before him.

Despite Jackson’s High School success he’s still kinda lost but you can’t teach someone self worth, and empathy is still kind of a foreign concept to him, but it’s something he has to come to on his own. Danny teaches Jackson about family instead, and that bring to mind another saying.

 ** _Pili kau, pili ho'oilo_**. Together in the dry season, together in the wet season.

Friends and family stick together, no matter what. That being said Jackson’s ass is grass once Danny gets his hands on him, and not just for his pads. It’s night already and Danny hasn’t heard from Jackson since he ran off with Stiles and Lydia so he pulls on his jacket and leather gloves, just in case, and hops in his car to go find the scaly bastard because that’s what friends do.

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm pretty damn sure Danny wasn't the person in the car at the end of 2.05 I still think it'd be kind cool if it was. So fic! :D
> 
> Note to self:
> 
> Self,  
> Why aren't you inspired to write Sterek? It's our OTP for crying out loud, stop trying to fix Jackson Goddamnit! >:|


End file.
